The best Chistmas
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Uryuu is all alone and he wants to end his pain. I remade it so you could tell who's mind you're in. UryuuXIchigo I forgot this site dosn't let you double space... i lowered the rating.... I was worried about it last time...


HEY EVERYONE

HEY EVERYONE! I was bored so I wrote this to spare some time. Since it's almost Christmas (almost - key word - I can't wait!) I decided to write this. Please review!! I don't own Bleach or any of its characters!

**The Best Christmas**

December 24th, Christmas Eve. The snow gently fell on everything it could reach. The cold weather nips at my face as I stand here on this rock. A small pond was behind me with a little water fall. The sound of running water was soothing as I wondered through my thoughts. Ever since my sensei was killed by a hollow I've been alone.

My name is Uryuu Ishida and I've been through more then you can imagine. I was a Quincy but, I used all of my power to kill a sick scientist. He was right there I had my arrow pointed at him and I missed. If I had shot him in the head I would've succeeded in my task.

Another thing that bothers me is him. Why he bugs my in this weird way is unknown to me. Every time he's near me I get all nervous. Damn it he's a soul reaper! My enemy! What is wrong with me? Well he's in love with that other soul reaper so I guess it fits. As I thought of this it just made me feel depressed. Why!?

Straitening my glasses I shook off my feelings and hop down to the ground. The wind started to pick up it's pace so I zipped up my white jacket with blue stripes. I looked at the path ahead of me, while my bluish hair brushed my face, and started walking. The snow on the ground clutched on my jeans as I traveled through the white land. With each breath I exhaled a puff of vapor was seen in front of me. Not a lot of people were on the side walks. Whatever, that makes things better. This way I'm alone.

I'm almost home; it's just around the corner. When I get inside I can get something hot to drink. Turning around the corner I walk up to the front door. I got out my key and placed it into the lock. Opening the door I hung up my jacket and headed for the kitchen. I made some hot chocolate to warm me up. Since I don't have anything to do might as well turn on the TV.

"The sprits are always with you! Wha ha ha ha ha ha" Not this show! It was that stupid guy that wears sunglasses in the middle of the night. 'Spirit hunter'? Yeah that's it.

"Come on! Nock it off!" A voice was heard of screen. An orange haired teen was being tackled to the ground by the security guards. It's Ichigo! This is a re-run! Rukia told me all about this.

"Over here! We got to get you out of your body!" Speak of the devil, there she is. Why dose Ichigo like you anyway? What? Did I just say that? I'm turning this off!

There, now there are no distractions. I watched out the window to find nothing but the snow that helplessly fell to the cold ground. That's that way I fell now. All I can do is, wait for the time that I reach rock bottom.

It's getting late I should get some sleep. I walked down the hallway to my room. Taking off my shirt I noticed the knife on my desk. I through my shirt to a random direction and picked up the knife. It's not the first time that I stared long and hard at this knife. Maybe I should end it tonight. For a long time I watched the moon shine of this knife. I finally placed it back down on the desk. It seems too painful to stab yourself. I looked up in the sky and saw the Kasumigaseki Building. That thing is almost one hundred and fifty meters tall. People say that you die before you hit the ground. That would be better. I looked at the clock and it said 11:00pm. No one would think of me going out this late. Grabbing my shirt I threw it back on. I went to my front door and got my coat. Without locking my door I headed for the Kasumigaseki Building.  
/

I was walking down the street to see if he was home. I been having these feelings about him and finally found out what it was. It was love. Why I like him is unknown to me but, I don't really care. Hey, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and my day was going pretty well until I saw him running down the street.

"Ishida?" I whispered as a run after him. It was 11:15pm. What is he doing out? I followed him to the Kasumigaseki Building. "Ishida!" I yelled but, it was too late, he was already in the elevator. I watched the top of the elevator to see what floor he was on. The top floor. I ran the next one to find out what he was doing.

Finally I reached the top floor. I didn't see Ishida though. Were did he… oh wait there he is! He was near the door that leads to the stairs. I watched him go in and up before I followed him. Running up the stairs, knowing that he would be already up there, I found myself on the roof. Looking to my right I saw him. He was staring down the side of the building. It was hard to see through the tick snow that fell from the sky but, I was able to make out him hopping on the edge.

"ISHIDA!" I was panicking. Was he going to jump? What is he thinking? My voice startled him and he lost balance. I thought that he was going to fall but, he steadied himself and looked back.

"Kurosaki?" I heard his voice as he stood strait up. "What are you doing here?

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said back. "What are you doing?"

He stayed quiet. I guessed that he didn't want to tell me or he didn't know. I was about to say something when he spoke. "I have nothing Kurosaki… Nothing to live for." His voice was barely a whisper. "I lost my sensei, my powers as a Quincy and…" he stopped. What is it Uryuu? What is it that kills you from the inside out?

/

Damn it! Why was he here? Did he follow me? If he did… why? I can't speak. Should I tell him? So many questions. What do I do? I opened my mouth not knowing what was to come out of it. "I lost…" NO! Don't tell him! You're just going to make more pain for you! "Just forget about it! Why do you care anyway?"

"Ishida…" He walked closer to me.

"NO! Stay back! I will jump off!" I yelled. I didn't want to yell at him but, I was scared.

"Okay, Ishida. Calm down. Come off of there and we'll talk." His voice was soft. Softer then I ever thought possible.

I swallowed hard. "No… Ichigo." I used his first name. It may be the only time that I will. "Good-bye." I turned around to face my fate.

"NO URYUU! PLEASE!!" he screamed. Please? Was he begging? Why is he begging? I turned back around to face him. I also noticed that he used my first name. "Uryuu, get down from there! Please!" He was bagging.

/

I didn't know what to do. Why dose he want to die? What is his purpose? "Ichigo…" he started. "You're not making this any easier."

Dumb-ass! Why would I Make this easy for you? "Why are you doing this?" I asked. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I…" he stalled. "It's because of… you…" His words shocked me. Me? What did I do? "Ichigo… I know that you love that other soul reaper. I just… can't live with that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked yet another question. "I..." He cut me off.

"Ichigo... please… just go…" I could tell that he was close to tears by the way his voice was breaking.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" I yelled. "Just tell me what's bothering you, Uryuu." I was desperate to know what was on his mind.

At first he said nothing. He just stood there staring at me with his blue eyes. Softly he said, "I love you, Ichigo…"

/

There I said it. I was expecting a gasp or something but, there wasn't a sound. He walked closer a bit. I think he's still scared if I jump. With that kind, soft voice he said, "Uryuu, I don't love Rukia. I was going to your place to tell you that… I love you too."

He did not say that! There is not way in Hell that he could say that. Maybe he's just saying that to get me down. No… his brown eyes say that it's no lie. "Really?" Yeah that's the stupidest question I have ever asked but, I wanted to know.  
He nodded and said, "Yes."

/

He loved me! I thought that I was going to get rejected if I told him that I loved him. I held out my hand for him to take it. I wanted to get him down as soon as possible. He smiled and reached out to except the offer. I heard a slipping noise. Uryuu lost balance and was falling. "URYUU!!" I ran as close to the side and grabbed his wrist.

"Ichigo!" he yelled. He raised his other hand to grab me wrist. I held on to him with both hands trying to lift him up. There he hung with Uryuu over the side of the building and me holding on to him for dear life.

I looked into his eyes. I regretted it though. He looked so scared. I've never seen him like this before. I have to save him. With all of my strength I heaved him up. Slowly I raised him up and over the edge.

When I finally got to safety he held onto me. I hugged him close to me. I heard something that surprised me. A sob escaped from his mouth. He was crying? Well I would cry too if I was just hanging off the edge of a skyscraper. I rubbed his back hopping to calm him down.

/

What the Hell was I thinking? I almost died. Why did I do that? I was so scared that I'm crying now. I held on to Ichigo for a while before I finally calmed down.

He grabbed my shoulders to look at my face. "Promise me that you will never try something so stupid again." I rubbed my eye and nodded. With a smile he kissed me. Wait! What? Ichigo Kurosaki was kissing me? This can't be but, it is happening. I closed my eyes and joined into the kiss. It became more passionate as we stayed there kneeling on the ground.

After our tongues were done battling each other we separated to breath in the cold air. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his warm body until I noticed his watch. 12:00 am it read. Christmas Day has arrived. I know for sure that this is going to be the best Christmas ever.

/

Well? Did you like it? Huh!! Did ya? If you did then review, please! I know you're reading this… don't leave until you review! Thank you!!


End file.
